Rosalind Faraday
Rosalind Faraday is a hero for no game in particular. Nonetheless, she focuses on debuffing bloons and boosting towers as well as having strong abilities for late game. Overview One of the greatest minds of her generation, Dr. Monkey said she was unhinged, but MIB had plans for her. Now Rosalind aids her allies by crippling the bloon forced and bolstering your own. Cost: 2500MM In-game Cost: $600 Uses + Can inherently pop all bloon types. + Strong against camo bloons. + Deals heavy single-target damage. + Good support capabilities. - Bloon rushes. - Inadvertently lowers income. - Weak against MOAB Class bloons. Upgrades Overview 1# Attacks in a 48 unit range every 120 frames with a 1 popping power syringe dart that pops 5 layers of all bloon types. 2# Can detect camo bloons. 3# Unlocks Summon Bloonbot ability 4# Shots freeze bloons including white and zebra. 5# Bloon Adjustment - Every 5th non-MOAB Class bloon spawns one layer weaker. Minimum is red. 6# Monkey stim grants all towers in range the ability to pop frozen bloons. 7# Unlocks Management ability. 8# Rosalind’s attacks every 90 frames. 9# Bloons popped completely by Rosalind create unpopped bloons. 10# Unlocks Bloonsday ability. 11# Rosalind’s attack no longer freezes bloons. Instead, it instantly pops all non-MOAB Class bloons. 12# Bloonbot attacks every 40 frames, pops 2 layers, and has 40 popping power. 13# Monkey stim increases the attack speed of all towers in this tower’s radius by 10%. 14# Bloon adjustment removes statuses from afflicted bloons. 15# Rosalind attacks once every 60 frames and deals 20 damage. 16# Bloonbot lasts for 20 seconds. 17# Bloonbot attacks every 20 frames and pops 3 layers of up to 50 bloons. 18# Monkey stim increases the attack speed of nearby towers by 15%. 19# Bloon adjustment effects every 4th bloon. 20# Bloonsday pops 3 layers per damage tick and creates unpopped bloons whenever it pops bloons completely. Abilities 1# Summon Bloonbot - Summons a tower for 15 seconds that zaps nearby bloons with 28 popping power lightning once every 60 frames. Can pop frozen, lead, and camo bloons, but not purple bloons. Cooldown is 60 seconds. 2# Management - Toggles on and off. While on, select a tower. That tower will use their activated ability or abilities automatically as soon as they exit cooldown. There is no cooldown. 3# Bloonsday - Calls a controllable laser beam from the sky that has infinite pierce and pops bloons it touches once every 6 frames. Lasts 10 seconds. The actual laser itself moves to wherever the player taps or clicks the screen. Can pop frozen, lead, and camo bloons, but not purple bloons. Cooldown is 60 seconds. Appearance 1-2# Rosalind looks someone similar to a dart monkey. However, Rosalind light brown fur instead of the usual dark brown fur. Additionally, Rosalind is wearing a brown business coat and pants with a white undershirt and a banana yellow tie. Furthermore, she has a white medical injector gun that holds a clear purple vial in her right hand a black suitcase in her left hand. When Rosalind attacks, she shoots needles with a purple fluid inside of them at the bloons. 3-6# Rosalind’s suitcase now has a dark grey frame around it as well as a square electronic red scan lock in the upper right corner of it on its face and two green lights on the top of it. As for the Summon Bloonbot ability, when Bloonbot is summoned, it looks like a camo-regrow-fortified red bloon, but it has an antenna sticking out of the top from which lightning emerges, has stitches all over it, and has a grey metal band with red wires over it instead of a standard brown fortified band. 7-9# Rosalind is now wearing a black headset with a microphone on the right side of her. 10-19# Rosalind is now wearing a bowler hat on the top of her head that has the same color as the rest of her suit. Additionally, the headset is replaced with an earpiece and Rosalind now wears a pair of black shades. Finally, when Bloonsday is active, a giant solid thick blue beam will come down from the sky. 20# The suit, pants, and hat are now a dark purple with white fur trims on it. Furthermore, the shirt underneath is now a black shirt. Additionally, the Bloonsday beam is now purple 20% larger cosmetically. Dialogue When Placed * “Let's make this interesting.” * “I’m ready whenever you are.” When Selecting Her * “Noted.” * “What now?” * “I’m kind of busy here.” * “Yes?” * “Huh?” * “Of course.” * “Tsk, you aren’t going to stop, are you?” (When annoyed.) * “Listen. You really don’t want to keep doing this.” (When really annoyed.) When Levelling Up * “Brilliant.” * “Resplendent.” * “This is good.” * “I can’t wait to try this one.” * “Let's test this one out.” * “Ooh, I can use this!" * “Another day, another lesson learned.” * “Robotics, biology, bloonology. I know everything!” * “Dr. Monkey said I was too dangerous for the job. If only he could see me now!” (Level 20.) When a MOAB Appears * “A MOAB is coming.” (A MOAB appears.) * “A BFB is coming.” (A BFB appears.) * “A ZOMG is coming.” (A ZOMG appears.) * “A DDT is coming.” (A DDT appears.) * “I- I’m not sure if I like the looks of this.” (A BAD appears.) When popping a MOAB Class Bloon * “As to be expected.” * “I needed more raw materials anyways.” When activating an ability * “Now you have the two of us to deal with.” (Summon Bloonbot ability.) * “Yeah, yeah. I’ve got this.” (Management ability.) * “Have you ever seen a scorched earth before?” (Bloonsday ability.) When leaking a bloon * “I- I’m not too happy about this.” * “How are they escaping me?!- I mean, us?” Trivia * Her first name is a reference to Rosalind Franklin, a scientist who helped in the discovery of molecular structures. * Her last name is also a reference to Micheal Faraday, a scientist who studied Electromagnetism and Electrochemistry. * Her last name eludes to electricity as well. Coincidentally, her first ability summons something to shock bloons. * Rosalind Faraday is fairly composed most of the time. However, she is a bit of a mad scientist and it shows in a few of her comments. * According to her description, she works for the Monkey Intelligence Bureau. Fittingly, she can pop all bloon types and seems to understand how to cripple them based on some of her upgrades. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Heroes